petit Prince
by aurelPatte
Summary: un chapitre par jour, sur 31 jours. Ceci est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui rêvait de gouverner un royaume étoilé. /!\ l'univers de SW et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à G. Lucas et Disney /!\
1. Chapter 1

**.oXOXo. 1**

Il a cinq ans et il a déjà compris que sa famille est un peu bancale. Les enfants sentent ça.  
Et comme tout les enfants, il sait sans pouvoir verbaliser correctement que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Il a vécu, du haut de cinq années, en s'imprégnant chaque jours un peu plus de ces non-dits, de ces sous-entendus.

Les crispations, les silences, les intonations.  
Mais il n'a que cinq ans et les mots ne sortent pas. Pas correctement, en tout cas : il pleure et crie, beaucoup. Des fois que ses chahuts puissent combler les vides trop pesants.

Et si les adultes le disputèrent avec autant de ferveur qu'il redoublait d'ardeur à hurler, il faut bien avouer que lorsqu'il eut sept ans, il se résigna.

Il fut défait.

Avez-vous déjà vu ces enfants qui portent la vieillesse en eux ? La gravité marquée sur le visage.

Plongé dans l'angoisse d'un deuil inconnu, d'une mort qui a pris trop tôt et a dissimulé au regard les êtres de chair sans qu'un quelconque rite n'ait été accompli pour leur passage d'un monde à l'autre.

Ni pleur, ni enterrement, ni crémation, ni repas, ni bûché. Rien. Pas même un silence solennel où les mains viennent sur les épaules, où les bras enserrent ceux qui restent et délaissent, secoués de spasmes, les corps figés.

Non, il n'eut rien de cela, car les adultes effacèrent symboliquement, physiquement, et psychiquement, les défunts parents. L'enfant, fruit de l'union honnis, fut écarté. Relégué au petit baluchon de souvenirs dont on ne sait trop quoi faire.

Ainsi, du haut de ses huit années, Luke devient une question en suspend. Un enfant qui se résigne à rester sans réponse. Frustré, sévère, acide, amer, et surtout défait.

Du haut de ses huit années solitaires et muettes de réponse, il s'appliqua à réparer. Les machines n'avaient-elles pas, elles, toujours une réponse ? Il n'était peut-être pas capable de se réparer lui, mais il pouvait relancer les pistons d'un engin, renouer les câblages, visser entre-elles les pièces qui se séparent. Rendre l'âme aux créations qui n'avaient de but.


	2. Chapter 2

**.oXOXo. ****2**

Il aimait la pénombre de la nuit, la pâle lueur de la lune se répandant gracieusement dans sa chambre. Il se faisait tard, les délicats doigts du sommeil pressèrent ses paupières et bientôt il fut recueilli dans l'immensité silencieuse de l'espace.

Il inspira les étoiles dans ses poumons, en savoura la fraîcheur. Il ouvrit ses paupières et vaqua à sa rêverie familière : de longs couloirs dénués de couleurs. S'amusant à suivre une tuyauterie, une trappe, une porte… Son inextricable labyrinthe nocturne.


	3. Chapter 3

**.****oXOXo. ****3**

Un jour, tante Beru, qui n'était pas dupe du gouffre qui s'était creusé dans le cœur du jeune enfant, tenta de lui parler, loin de l'oreille peu avenante de son mari.

Le jour de ses neuf ans, elle lui offrit le plus beau cadeau dont il pouvait rêver.

« Ton père était un grand guerrier, et ta mère était, elle, Reine des reines. »

À ces mots, Luke se métamorphosa en Prince. La nuit venue, il lui sembla que les soleils jumeaux ployaient rien que pour lui. Que les étoiles naissaient dans le bleu océanique rien que pour illuminer sa gloire. Gloire d'être plus qu'un énième grain de sable de Tatooine. Gloire d'être né hors du vide, gloire d'être sorti du néant. Maintenant il était Prince il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se dresser face à son oncle Owen. Son affront lui valut une chute à la hauteur de son arrogance.

Ce fut pourtant dans la valse des poings que l'idée germa. Là, parmi les étoiles noires qui dansaient dans sa vue au rythme régulier des phalanges blanchies. Il comprit que son héritage le couronnait déjà depuis le ciel. Qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour se saisir ce dont on l'avait privé. Ce qu'on lui avait arraché.

Alors à son tour, il arracha. Recroquevillé sur le sol de poussière, il agrippa et serra ses doigts.

La pluie des phalanges rougies cessa pour que s'effondre à ses côtés le corps de son oncle.

Il convulse et gratte à s'en arracher la peau pour que l'étau se desserre. Et sa lente agonie continue mais Luke est trop fasciné par ce qu'il voit. Par ce qui se rejoue devant lui. Il lui semble avoir déjà vu ces yeux qui se révulsent, ce visage qui semble vouloir exploser, rougit, cette veine violacée qui se boursoufle prête à éclater. Les mots qui ne sont plus que fragments et enfin râles.

« Arrête ! »

Sa tante le secoue et l'arrache à son inextricable contemplation. La vision prend fin et il cligne des paupières pour être sûr de ce qu'il a vu. Mais tante Beru l'enferme déjà dans sa chambre et il ne réalise toujours pas. A-t-il rêvé ? Tout lui paraît irréel. Inconsistant. Vaporeux. Tout s'efface comme des traces que le désert balaie d'un souffle.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. La tante n'a su empêcher le mal de s'installer, elle qui ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. Elle le sait et tente, dans le vacarme et les objets qui se brisent, de raisonner son mari. De se duper elle-même : que peut-être l'amour peut encore les sauver ! Que peut-être ce vieillard des montagnes qui leur a confié l'enfant peut encore les aider…

Mais le mal est fait et Luke le sait. Il n'est plus un enfant dont la peine est un non-sens. Ce n'est plus une défaite, c'est un début. Car son père est un grand guerrier et sa mère est Reine des reines.

Alors il n'aura qu'à tendre la main pour reprendre son dû.

Le mal est fait et Luke sait, au fond de son cœur de petit prince, que son royaume constellé l'attend.


	4. Chapter 4

**.oXOXo. 4**

Les étoiles ont relayé sa clameur. Il le sent. Cette affliction dans la Force. Un Sensible est né, et il est indéniablement trop puissant pour que la vie lui soit laissée. Il tente alors de le traquer, de remonter le chemin laissé dans la Force.

S'enfermant dans sa chambre de méditation, il ordonne que personne ne l'en dérange. Il cherche et chasse, tel un prédateur aux yeux cruels, il rampe et palpe de doigts invisibles, mais ne trouve rien. L'affliction a disparu, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Peut-être l'Empereur en sait-il plus à ce sujet ? L'a-t-il ressenti, lui-aussi ? Il rampe aux pieds de son Maître et questionne, mais sa négation le laisse encore plus perplexe.

La Force tente de lui souffler quelque chose et il ne comprend pas ses chuchotements. À côté de quoi passe-t-il ? La question le ronge et l'angoisserait presque.

Quelque part dans l'univers une clameur a fait trembler la Force.


	5. Chapter 5

**.oXOXo. ****5**

Luke ne rêve plus de labyrinthes. Il rêve de vaisseaux, il rêve de piloter dans l'immensité sombre aux récifs d'astéroïdes, aux remous des tempêtes stellaires, de contempler dans un mélange de crainte et de fascination des trous noirs qu'il ne connaît qu'au travers des textes et récits de comptoirs.

Luke a seize ans et veut devenir pilote à l'académie. Ses rêves d'explorer l'espace ne l'ont pas quitté même si le temps a fait son œuvre, reléguant aux limbes ce moment impossible de son oncle et sa tante effondrés, l'un de stupeur, l'autre de douleur.

Mais il y a trop de travail à la ferme de moisissure, il doit rester et ses rêves avec. Ils s'en iront pourrir avec la ferme, lui déclare son oncle.

Sa tante, plus compatissante, entend son désir, et de peur qu'un nouvel incident ne se produise, a prétexté le besoin de rendre visite à une vieille connaissance dans les collines de sable.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à son père… Il veut partir, voyager, explorer. Nous ne pourrons le garder bien longtemps sur cette planète Obi-Wan, que les étoiles m'en soient témoins ! »

Le vieux Jedi regardait, tout en lissant sa barbe blanche, la vapeur sortir timidement de la bouilloire. Elle avait raison, nulle besoin de parjurer les étoiles pour le savoir. Le temps était venu de prendre en charge l'enfant, cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Et le chiffonnement de ses pensées dut se refléter sur son visage car la vieille tante Beru poursuivit.

« Je sais ce que tu crains… au fond, nous le craignons tous. Mais c'est justement pour cela qu'il doit partir. Owen avait trop peur, lui-aussi, fut un temps. Au point qu'il est devenu amer et dur avec l'enfant. Au point que sa propre amertume s'est transmise en Luke. Mais je sais au fond qu'il rêve encore, qu'il n'a pas perdu la lumière. Il y a du bon en lui. Je n'ai pas été une très bonne tante. Et son oncle encore moins, je ne puis le nier. Mais si je peux me rattraper, alors mon seul souhait est de le laisser partir. Soupire ! Je soupire avec toi mon ami, mais c'est ainsi. Nous ne pouvons le garder plus longtemps sur le sol de Tatooine. »

Quelle clairvoyante femme. Il soupira encore, basculant sa tête sur le côté pour perdre son regard les canyons arides. Après avoir passé seize années sur cette boule ocre, il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi son ancien Padawan avait tant détesté cette planète.

Beru se pencha pour servir le thé dans les écuelles, mélangeant la poudre rouge de fougères séchées à l'eau brûlante.

« Il veut se rendre à l'académie pour apprendre à piloter… Owen lui refuse, moi-même je désapprouve et au fond je sais que cela est plus raisonnable. Mais je suis fatiguée, vois-tu, mon vieil ami ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre de ses fines lèvres qui semblaient vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La vieillesse. Elle pesait aussi sur ses épaules mais ce fut surtout son dos qui le lui rappela lorsqu'il se pencha pour prendre sa propre écuelle.

« Je suis fatiguée de toujours être celle qui tari les rêves de ce pauvre enfant. Il a besoin de s'envoler. Et dans tout les sens du terme ! » Renchérit-elle, sa voix s'essayant dans les aiguës.

« Il ne doit pas s'approcher de l'Empire. S'ils le trouvent… il est notre dernier espoir Beru. »

« Et ce dernier espoir est en train de moisir dans une ferme, qui plus est, de moisissures ! » Le vieux Jedi grimaça aux aiguës éraillés de sa vieille amie tandis que Beru fit claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses, au comble d'une dramatique ironie.

«Et-Chu-tA ! Obi-Wan ! Ouvr'donc les yeuux, laisse donc c'te gamiin prendre son envol, et si t'tiens tant à lui, alors pars avec lui, nom d'un Hutt ! » Son accent de Tatooine à couper au couteau trahissait son indignation. Et par la même occasion, sa volonté d'aider le jeune Skywalker. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Et elle reviendrait à sa porte autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il accepte. C'était une certitude.

La deuxième certitude qui le taraudait se trouvait dans le fait qu'elle risquait bien fort de finir par donner un coup de pelle à son mari et aider Luke à s'échapper pour rejoindre l'académie. Connaissait la bonne femme, il était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt, suivant à la lettre ses conseils : Luke devait grandir loin des regards, sur cette planète et dans une famille. Pas en tant qu'esclave. Fermier sans un sous, peut-être, mais l'erreur avait été faite une première fois, il n'allait pas la laisser se reproduire une seconde.

Il sirota encore un peu de son thé, tentant comme à chaque fois de se remémorer les goûts exotiques qui avaient un jour fleuri sous son palais. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour reprendre une de ces délicieuses tisanes d'Alderaan. Ou de Naboo…

Oui, il était peut-être tant de prendre le jeune Luke sous son aile.

**XXX**  
**Bonne fin de week-end et à demain pour la suite des aventures!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.oXOXo. 6**

Luke se disputait avec son oncle. Encore.

Si, ce tracteur repartirait, mais il lui fallait trouver des pièces qu'il n'avait pas, en ville. Non, il ne pouvait pas les fabriquer lui-même. Non, ça ne marchait pas comme ça, et… « NON ne touche pas à ça ! »

Trop tard, son oncle venait d'arracher une pièce maîtresse de sa dernière création. Le prototype de moteur à oscillations perpétuelles produisit un horrible son avant qu'un éclair jaillisse et morde les rétines des deux hommes.  
Papillonnant des paupières pour évacuer les tâches noires de son champ de vision, il resta bouche bée devant sa création qui venait de mourir en une pluie d'étincelles blanches et orangées.

Owen resta pantois, la pièce d'où pendouillait quelques câbles grésillants encore dans la main.

Qui sait, peut-être était-ce la fois de trop. Luke se retourna tranquillement tandis que son oncle commençait à grommeler sur ses inventions qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Aucun sens, qu'il disait ?  
Ça en avait pour Luke. Tout ce qu'il fabriquait avait un sens. Tout ce qu'il construisait avait un sens. Tout. Ce. Qu'il. Assemblait. Avait un foutu sens, pour lui. Et ce, même si lui-même ne comprenait pas trop lequel, même si lui-même se perdait de tant à autre entre les câblages et les pièces.

« … et retourne-toi quand j'te cause ! »

Alors Luke se retourna. Avec une pelle. Le temps se délitera infiniment jusqu'à ce que la pelle vienne heurter la tempe du vieux dans un « _BANG _» sonore. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'écrase à ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce que, lentement, très lentement, quelque chose de rougeâtre lèche le sol poussiéreux, jusqu'à ce que le sable ait bu ce liquide opaque.

Il ne recula pas lorsque la nappe vint ramper à ses pieds. Il ne recula pas lorsqu'elle tacha ses propres godasses crasseuses.

Il était trop tard, le mal était fait.


	7. Chapter 7

**.****oXOXo. ****7**

Un « _BANG_ » résonna entre ses tympans, le tirant abruptement de sa méditation. Rétrécissant ses paupières de colère, son siège pivota tandis que la mâchoire de sa chambre s'ouvrait. Il était prêt à étrangler le premier pauvre hère qui avait osé troubler sa méditation.

Mais la pièce était désespérément vide. Personne à étrangler. Et pourtant, l'odeur du sang l'imprégnait.

Dans la Force ! Quelque chose s'était produit dans la Force… Il s'y élança aussitôt, s'élevant dans ses hautes sphères, y traqua le moindre soubresaut. Là, une ondée. Une goûte était tombée dans l'océan tranquille de la Force et il en sentit les minuscules remous. Des remous qui lui semblèrent familiers.

Oui, il les avait déjà perçu, déjà senti plusieurs années auparavant. Cette affliction qui clamait la naissance d'un Sensible puissant dans la Force, que son Maître n'avait pourtant entendu. D'une manière ou d'une autre, une connexion entre ce Sensible et lui-même s'était tissée. Sans que son Maître n'en soit au courant…

Il plongea plus en avant vers l'épicentre de l'ondée. Il eut la soudaine vision de soleils jumeaux hauts, très hauts dans le ciel. Et du sable, ce foutu sable à perte de vue.

Il n'aurait pu oublier cette rude planète même dans ses plus sombres méditations qui l'emportaient loin de son corps.

Se retournant vers son poste de commandement, il enclencha le canal avec l'Amiral Ozzel et ordonna qu'on prépare sa navette personnelle urgemment.


	8. Chapter 8

**.oXOXo. ****8**

Il est resté longtemps devant la dépouille.

Il enterre le corps, le glisse sous la terre puis sous le sable. L'air est lourd, chargé d'ocre, battu par le vent qui s'est levé, les soleils jumeaux meurent dans le trouble de l'horizon. Ils lui murmurent que le temps est venu, qu'il n'y aura pas de rédemption, que son ascension sera rougie du pêché.

Au loin il distingue des ombres, vaporeuses dans le flou et les remous du sable chaud. Elles s'approchent et on peut déjà entendre les tintements réguliers de leurs grelots et coquillages. Elles se rapprochent encore et il se noie dans leurs pâles pupilles sous leurs pèlerines flottantes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Murmure-t-il au vent.

De leurs longs, si longs doigts livides, elles tracent sur sa bouche une ligne verticale, fermant ses lèvres car maintenant il devra porter le secret du passé.

Il ferme les yeux et se voit animal, courant, la bave s'exfiltrant de ses babines, le souffle rauque. Il court jusqu'au fin fil blanc de l'horizon, lui qui ne sera plus qu'une ombre.

« Enfant, » leurs voix qui à l'unisson ne tremblent pas, viennent du fond des âges, « à ces terres tu n'appartiens plus. Désormais, du pêché tu es marqué. Pêcheur tu es, Prince tu seras. De la Lumière ou de l'Obscurité, toi seul décidera. Sur Naboo, La Reine des reines t'attend. »


	9. Chapter 9

**.oXOXo. ****9**

Un vieil homme arriva au matin, accompagné de sa tante Beru.

« Il est parti en ville, à la fraîche, » annonça-t-il avant que celle-ci ne s'inquiète de son mari.

Une vieille connaissance, lui expliqua-t-on. Celle-là même qui l'avait déposé dans les bras de sa tante à la mort de ses parents. Le sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux avaient la lueur de l'espièglerie tranquille. Il se déplaçait avec une rare fluidité, semant le doute sur son âge soit-disant avancé.

Le vieux avait donc connu ses parents… l'information ne lui échappa pas, et le regard appuyé qu'il lança à l'homme trahit sa curiosité dévorante.

De son sac, il sortit un manche de métal aux reliefs noirs. Le vieux, qui se nommait Obi-Wan Kenobi, lui conta alors des histoires de sabres-laser et de Jedi. De leur chute, et de la mort tragique de son père. Mort au combat, tué par un certain Seigneur Sith, fervent opposant des gardiens de la lumière qu'étaient les Jedi.

« Et ma mère ? »

Le silence plana quelques instants, l'homme s'était refait vieillard, voûtant légèrement ses épaules, son regard se perdant sur le sabre entre les mains de Luke, évasif.

« Elle est morte à ta naissance. »

Il en savait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Lorsque le vieillard souleva enfin son regard pour croiser celui impassible du jeune, il comprit qu'il ne le duperait pas. Comme le jeune sut qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus. Pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi me parler de tout cela ? »

Comme sauvée par la question d'un silence trop dense, tante Beru se redressa vivement, la joie creusant ses fossettes.

« Obi-Wan t'emmène avec lui, loin de cette planète. Tu vas pouvoir voyager et devenir pilote ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**.oXOXo. ****10**

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Luke n'avait pas réagi.  
Ce vieux machin allait sérieusement pouvoir l'emporter loin de Tatooine et lui apprendre à piloter ? Il doutait fortement qu'il eux même un quelconque moyen de transport. Certes, il avait apparemment été Jedi. Mais c'était dans une autre vie. Celle face à lui puait la vieillesse résignée. Pourtant… qu'était-ce dans son regard, cette force tranquille, semblant le décortiquer des yeux ? Qu'espérait-il y trouver ?

« Nous irons sur Alderaan pour commencer notre voyage, mon jeune Luke. »

**XXX**  
Au vu de ce tout petit chapitre, et en ce "jour" des 25H de la BD, ce sera deux pour le prix d'un entre quatre tasses de café. Bonne journée!


	11. Chapter 11

**.oXOXo. ****11**

« Mon petit prince des étoiles » lui avait-elle soufflé.

Lui n'avait rien répondu. Un bref au revoir. La serrant une fois, une seule et unique fois d'une étreinte à l'étouffer avant de lui tourner le dos et suivre dans le vieux speeder rouge et rouillé le dénommé Kenobi.

Bientôt elle s'inquiéterait de la disparition de son mari. Un jour, elle trouverait peut-être son squelette. En attendant, elle trimerait deux fois plus pour que la ferme tourne. Avant de se faire repérer par les Trusken des sables et se faire emporter dans l'impitoyable oubli du désert de Tatooine.

**XXX**  
Je tiens à remercier énormément mes incroyables et génialissimes correcteur et correctrice pour avoir traqué les fautes de mes chapitres, plein de bisous sur vous!


	12. Chapter 12

**.oXOXo. ****12**

Jamais il n'aurait dû retourner sur cette boule ocre. Pourtant c'est ici que tout a commencé, c'est ici que l'autre Sensible finira sa course, il le jure sur ce sol qui le révulse.

Alors il la sent. Cette vieille présence venue d'un autre temps qui ronronne tranquillement dans la Force. Qui fait bouillonner le peu de sang qui lui reste dans ses veines. Ses poumons lui semblent encore plus dur à dilater que d'ordinaire. Il bouillonne comme la lave qui l'a dévoré, comme les années qui l'ont consumé de haine.

Aujourd'hui est jour de revanche, d'achèvement. Que les soleils hauts dans le ciel en soient témoins.

Qu'ils soient juges, épée de Damoclès au dessus du vieux fou qui a cru qu'il pouvait échapper à son courroux.

Entouré de gardes, il avance sur le territoire Hutt. Il avance et rien ni personne ne pourra faire obstacle à l'ire de sa lame.

Il avance et tout deux savent : l'autre est ici, leur destin les attend et ils ne peuvent y échapper.


	13. Chapter 13

**.oXOXo. 13**

Obi-Wan l'a senti, cette ire sombre dans la Force qui ravage et dévore, qui cherche à mordre de ses longues dents. Il ne faut plus se risquer dans la Force, s'y fermer, y disparaître, y renoncer avant de pouvoir quitter cette planète.

Obi-Wan se précipite vers ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'épave. Son vaisseau, gardé caché du monde durant seize longues années. Il n'aime pas piloter, mais c'est leur dernière chance de s'enfuir avant que le gant noir de Vador ne les saisisse.

Son instinct n'est pas tranquille et il se retourne une dernière fois alors que le jeune Luke entre dans le vaisseau. Alors il sait que c'est la fin. Vador est là, il sent déjà la température chuter alors que midi frappe de sa toute puissance. Mais les soleils ont beau lécher le hangar à ciel ouvert, leur chaleur s'est évaporée et ce sont deux sphères froides qui les jugent depuis l'espace. Dardant leurs pâles rayons endeuillés, déjà. Car la mort frappe, la faucheuse à la gueule d'une lame sanguinolente qui ne laisse place à la pitié.

'_cours Luke, cours et envole-toi.'_ Qu'il crie une dernière fois dans la Force au très jeune Skywalker.


	14. Chapter 14

**.oXOXo. ****14**

Kenobi est à lui. À ses pieds ne reste que sa robe terreuse qu'il foule de sa botte pour être sûr. Il fouille mais ne trouve son corps. Même dans la mort le vieux lui aura échappé. Même dans la mort il aura triomphé de lui, il l'aura humilié. Sa victoire a la goût de la défaite et il ne prête qu'à peine attention à l'épave qui décolle, au pilote qui le fixe alors que le temps semble s'étirer. La poussière tourne et tourbillonne autour d'eux, sa cape claque au vent des propulseurs et emporte avec lui le manteau du vieux Kenobi.

C'est lui, le Sensible.

Il ordonne que l'on réduise ce vaisseau à l'état de carcasse. Les tirs pleuvent mais l'engin souffle de ses propulseurs et s'enfuit loin. Trop loin.

Qui est-il, ce garçon aux yeux d'un pâle océan, à la tignasse blonde et indisciplinée ?

Il ramasse l'arme de son ennemi, vaincu sans gloire, qu'il présentera à son Maître. Sans gloire, car seule la haine le gouverne. Même dans la victoire, il hait.


	15. Chapter 15

**.oXOXo. ****15**

N'avait-il pas toujours rêvé de ce jour où il partirait de Tatooine ? Les étoiles étaient toujours aussi lointaines, pourtant. Le goût de ce triomphe était âpre et suintait la défaite.  
Il avait tué son oncle Owen. Condamné sa tante Beru. Sacrifié le vieux Kenobi.

Il ne savait où aller, ne faisait que dériver paresseusement dans une immensité silencieuse et froide. L'univers était dénué de toute chaleur, et même les livides rayons des soleils de Tatooine ne parvenaient à le réchauffer. La planète ne devint bientôt plus qu'une petite bille aux nombreuses nuances d'ocres, de courbes jaunes et blanches.

Ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il lui faudrait atteindre Alderaan ? Pourquoi donc ? Accomplir une soit disant destiné ? N'étaient-ce pas les mots de Kenobi ?

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait nulle autre part où aller, n'avait programmé rien d'autre que finir par dériver dans l'espace et s'y laisser bercer. Mourir n'était cependant pas dans ses plans…

Il ferme les yeux et repense à sa vision. Les femmes aux yeux pâles s'étaient avancées vers lui, le proclamant futur Prince. Le guidant jusqu'à sa mère. Elle qui fut Reine des reines…

Alors il engage une nouvelle fois les propulseurs, entre les coordonnées dans le tableau de bord et fait cap sur Naboo.

Ce ne serait pas dans l'espace qu'il mourrait, mais dans les bras de sa mère.

**XXX**  
Merci à Alix, EvilScorpius et Léna pour leurs soutiens :coeur:


	16. Chapter 16

**.oXOXo. ****16****  
**

Sous sa cuirasse, le magma de sa haine forme des cloques de lave qui éclatent pour mieux se reformer. Il tend le sabre du déchu à son Maître qui ricane et le félicite, lui, son vieil ami.

Pourtant il n'est pas satisfait. Sa colère augmente d'un cran alors qu'il rompt la communication. Il n'a pas mentionné le Sensible, il le veut pour lui. Cet humain si puissant dans la Force. Il l'a senti de tout son être. Et l'idée germe dans son esprit tordu que peut-être il pourrait le tourner, le faire sien. L'enrouler dans le manteau d'une nuit si épaisse que les voix même de la lumière ne pourraient le percer et réclamer leur dû.


	17. Chapter 17

**.****oXOXo. 17**

Les traits des étoiles forment une pluie sur le chemin du vaisseau en hyper-espace. Il arrivera bientôt sur le sol de Naboo et il a hâte de rencontrer sa mère. Comment est-elle ? Lui ressemble-t-il ? L'a-t-elle aimé ? Il voudrait l'étreindre si fort.

La planète est en vue et le voici qui découvre des entrelacs de bleus et de verts qui enroulent la sphère.

La navette se pose dans une épaisse forêt.

Tant de verdure… ses yeux ne sont pas habitués à ces couleurs qui l'agresseraient presque. Il ne les connaît pas. Et l'eau : ces étendues bleues si calmes ont quelque chose de terrifiant.

Embarquant une boussole, il se met en route en direction de la capitale car c'est là qu'une Reine doit résider.


	18. Chapter 18

**.oXOXo. 18**

Il marche dans les couloirs de son croiseur et le sol vacille. Les murs ondulent et se parent de végétation luxuriante, les cris des oiseaux de Naboo font hurler son cœur. Non, il n'a plus de cœur, que des poumons qui agonisent et la haine vient crisper ses dents à lui faire éclater les molaires.

Le Sensible ose fouler le sol où, son âme jetée aux charognards, continue d'agoniser lentement. Sa peine, sa croix, sa malédiction, sa défaite.

Il ordonne que l'on fasse cap sur Naboo, que son Maître accorde cette requête ou non, il n'en a que faire. Non, aucun Sensible, aucun Jedi ne peut aller _la_ voir impunément.


	19. Chapter 19

**.****oXOXo. 19**

C'est ici. Il s'arrête pour humer l'air. Si léger soit-il, ses effluves sont devenues lourdes. Il a l'âme tuméfié par ce qu'il voit. Le palais n'est qu'un mausolée gardé par des dizaines d'armures blanches soulignées de noir.  
Mais personne ne l'arrêtera, personne ne l'empêchera de voir sa mère. Alors il prend l'arme de son père et s'avance.

En lui résonne le chant lointain des tambours de guerre et la rage de vaincre. Il n'a pas renoncé à autant pour être stoppé si près du but. Ces hommes en blanc ploieront devant sa lame ancestrale.

Le chant qui le berce vient de se révolter et maintenant aboie à la mort. Quelque chose le pousse et le fait se dresser, arme au poing.

Il avance, serein, laisse le monde aller à son bruit, aux tirs qui convergent en sa direction.

Il avance et les lumières meurtrières ricochent sur sa lame. Il avance et soudain c'est lui qui ploie, sa jambe droite ne le porte plus.

Alors sa jambe gauche traînera la droite, qu'elle boite, qu'elle crie, qu'elle agonise. Qu'est-ce que le corps, après tout ? Cet amas de chair n'est rien qu'une enveloppe. Le vaisseau de sa destiné.

Il avance et rien ne l'empêchera d'atteindre les bras de sa mère derrière les portes et les barricades.

Il avance et se met à chanter au rythme férocement frappé par cette puissance qui le guide. Et puis tout flanche. Sol et ciel s'inversent. Quel jour si blanc de fumée pour une destinée si noire. Il était si près du but.


	20. Chapter 20

**.oXOXo. ****20**

On lui amène le prisonnier. Est-ce un rebelle ? Personne ne saurait le dire. Mais cette arme qu'on lui remet le plonge dans une inextricable torpeur. Il la reconnaît jusqu'aux moindres détails, jusqu'aux moindres excroissances noires métalliques. Obi-Wan lui aurait-il fait l'affront de transmettre son ancien sabre-laser à ce gamin ?

Il jette alors un regard nouveau sur le Sensible qui, d'après le rapport, a réussi l'exploit d'arriver jusqu'aux portes de sa bien-aimée, envers et contre tout ses chiens postés.

« Qu'on l'amène en salle d'interrogatoire. Je veux un rapport complet sur ce sujet. Je veux tout savoir, tout ce qu'il est possible d'obtenir de lui. »


	21. Chapter 21

**.oXOXo. 21**

Il se réveille, lentement. Fait-il nuit ? Jour ? Il ne sent que le froid de l'assise métallique à laquelle il est pieds et poings liés. Il ouvre des paupières pesantes, gonflées, humides.

Un homme en uniforme d'un vert terne le regarde, semble attendre que sa conscience lui revienne.

« Où suis-je ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. »

Alors les questions se sont enchaînées, puis, à force de ses négations, les premiers coups sont tombés. Les premières larmes aussi, il voulait simplement se faner dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Ces gens, comme celui qui lui fait face, lui ont arraché son dû. Alors la colère grandit au fur et à mesure que ses larmes se tarissent. Il les maudit tous, au nom des étoiles, au nom de sa mère, au nom de son père, au nom de ceux qu'il a laissé mourir et tué derrière lui.

La chaise de métal fini par se renverser dans un énième coup, lui avec. Sa tête heurte le sol et les étoiles dansent.

« QUI ES-TU ?! » rugit l'officier.

Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir de répondre, il ne se souvient que trop bien des valses de poings de son oncle. Ils pensent le faire ployer ? Ce qu'ils croient. Il les brisera. Et la colère gronde sauvagement dans son thorax, il ouvre des yeux chargés de haine et l'officier hoquette. De surprise ? Il tremble et s'abat à son tour près de Luke.

La scène ce rejoue, il l'a déjà vu. Et cette fois-ci personne ne viendra l'arrêter. Personne ne viendra au secours de l'homme qui l'a frappé.

Il entend une porte qui s'ouvre, une respiration sifflante et de lourds pas. Une cape frôle ses jambes. Luke a juste le temps de voir la figure horrible d'un monstre cuirassé de noir tendre ses doigts gantés vers son front avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.


	22. Chapter 22

**.oXOXo. 22**

La douleur dans ses côtes le réveille. Ça pulse autour de ses yeux, dans sa jambes, jusqu'aux bouts de chacun de ses doigts.  
Il ouvre des paupières tuméfiés et humides.

Face à lui il y a un môme boursouflé et sanguinolant.

Il se lève et marche jusqu'à cet étranger.

Qui est-ce ?

Ses mèches blondes collées dans la sueur et le sang, ses lèvres craquées et fendues, le gonflement violacé qui le bouffe et rend ses orbites caverneuses. Il a ce besoin irrépréhensible de tâter la molasse chair mais ses mains sont entravées.

Alors il se retourne et se rencontre, détaille avec stupeur son propre regard vitreux et harassé.

C'est lui ?  
Est-ce vraiment lui ?

Oui, c'est lui.

Il remue et sent les liens de fer qui enserrent ses chevilles comme ses poignets. Le fer, il est partout. Même son goût est venu se glisser jusque sous sa langue, entre ses gencives, sur le rebord de ses lèvres.

Une porte s'ouvre et il est toujours hors de son corps lorsque l'imposante forme sombre s'approche. Ses pas sont lourds, tout est lourd en cette machine. De ses membres jusqu'à ce lent souffle régulier, découpant le temps en rythme angoissant. Cette respiration sifflante qui trahit le vivant encore accroché à cette carcasse robotique. Tout en lui est pesant comme le métal, froid comme le métal, et ce jusque dans sa voix qui s'élève et lui fait réintégrer son corps :

« Qu'es-tu venu trouver sur Naboo ? »

Cette chose mi-vivante mi-machine, qui marche et lui tourne autour, a braqué son faciès impassible sur son corps faible. Luke est devenu proie et tout deux le savent.

Alors la peur tord ses tripes. Il a peur entre ces murs qu'il ne connaît pas, dans cet endroit dont il ignore tout, entouré de ces personnes qui lui veulent du mal, qui le frappent et l'interrogent. Sûrement est-il allé trop loin. Oui, beaucoup trop loin dans son désir de rencontrer sa mère. Lui et son arrogant orgueil. Les femmes aux yeux trop clairs ne lui avaient-elles pas prédit ?

'_Pêcheur tu es_.'

« Qu'es-tu venu trouver sur Naboo ? »

L'orgueil l'a conduit trop loin de sa maison, maintenant il le sait et les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues témoignent de sa défaite. Il est défait, une fois de plus.

Elle est loin, sa bravoure face aux gardiens de la demeure de sa mère.  
Il est loin, son courage qui crispait ses doigts autour de l'arme de son père.

Car ici et maintenant il n'est qu'un enfant, môme braillant pour celle qui lui a donné la vie.  
Il sanglote de plus bel, se méprise dans un reniflement. Si proche du but, le voici qui mourra dans l'indifférence du monde. Pauvre inconnu, esclave de son orgueil.

Son heure arrive, il la sent : elle approche au rythme infaillible des respirations de cette machine au masque de mort. Sous ce home de guerrier, paré d'une cape de roi, il est la grande faucheuse en personne.

Alors il a ce besoin pressant de le murmurer avant que son heure ne vienne.

« Je voulais voir ma mère. »


	23. Chapter 23

**.oXOXo. 23**

Le monstre cuirassé n'avait plus posé de question, simplement ordonné qu'on l'emmène à l'aile médicale. Une fois remis sur pied, on le conduisit sur le pont de l'immense vaisseau. Le Seigneur Vador requérait sa présence.

Luke n'avait jamais vu mastodonte aussi grand. Pourtant les couloirs labyrinthiques lui semblèrent familiers.  
Le silence s'est prolongé tranquillement entre eux avant que l'être ne décroche de sa ceinture le sabre-laser confisqué. Luke ne détache pas son regard de l'arme, sentant le besoin de la reprendre. Mais le guerrier ne lui rend pas, il continue de la tourner et la retourner précautionneusement :

« Sais-tu à qui appartenait ce sabre ? »

« Vestige de mon père. »

Ils s'avancent plus en avant sur le pont et sont maintenant entourés des étoiles. La tristesse enveloppe Luke tandis qu'il aperçoit Naboo au loin. La demeure de sa mère l'appelle, lui qui en était si proche.

Avait-elle grandit sur cette planète si opulente de couleurs et de gracieuses verdures ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné au désert aride de Tatooine ?

Et son père. Un grand guerrier lui avait un jour conté tante Beru. Pourquoi n'avait-il pu sauver sa mère des bras de la mort ? Un grand guerrier dont l'arme reposait à présent dans les mains de son assassin. Lord Vador, qu'on l'appelait sur ce croiseur stellaire, Seigneur des Sith.

« Viens avec moi. »

Luke quitte avec réticence le ponton, jetant un dernier regard à la planète bleue. Il sait qu'il ne la reverra plus. Sa mère est morte, elle, la Reine des reines, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il comprend qu'il porte ce deuil dans sa chair depuis sa naissance.

« Au revoir » lui souffle-t-il avant de se retourner suivre le sombre Seigneur de guerre.


	24. Chapter 24

**.oXOXo. 24**

Que partageait-il avec cette chose ? Il sentait le lien qui les unissait sans en comprendre les tissages. Et les tourments de l'être résonnaient dans son propre cœur.  
Colère, amertume, véhémence. Et puis quelque part, de façon incompréhensible, cette petite lueur de fierté et d'espoir.

Mais plus que tout, il aboie :  
'_Vengeance ! _' que l'être de haine clame et réclame dans la Force

Vengeance. Envers qui ? Envers quoi ?  
Il lui semble que la menace s'adresse à l'univers entier.

Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il invoquait, lui aussi ? Qu'on paie pour l'assassina de son père, qu'on supplie à ses pieds la pitié pour le meurtre de sa mère.  
Alors à l'unissons ils appellent à la vengeance.

Vador se retourne vers lui et le fixe de son masque mortuaire aux orbites caverneux.

« Ensemble, nous pouvons reconquérir notre dû. Ensemble nous pouvons corriger ce qui nous a été pris. Ensemble nous pouvons mettre à genoux l'Empereur, supplicier son corps jusqu'à l'agonie et régner en Maîtres absolus sur l'univers. »

Luke ne comprend pas. Comment cette monstruosité peut-elle lui proposer pareil marché ?

« Que vous a-t-il pris pour animer une telle animosité ? Pourquoi vous rejoindrai-je quand c'est vous qui avez arraché mes parents à la douceur de la vie ? »

L'être de haine ne répond pas, il penche son masque sur le sabre qu'il a toujours enserré dans son poing avant de la lui tendre.

« Il m'a pris ta mère. »


	25. Chapter 25

**.oXOXo. 25**

Luke est enfermé dans le silence. Son corps requérait le repos. Face à la baie vitrée du vaisseau, il a croisé ses mains dans son dos, il voudrait presser ses paupières mais l'appel des étoiles est trop fort. Alors il voyage entre elles. Son corps est là mais son esprit est ailleurs.

Le temps s'est écoulé depuis ses premiers pas hésitant sur le croiseur qu'il connait maintenant par cœur. Enfin, il foule le chemin tracé par d'anciens songes. Pourtant, c'est toujours devant les étoiles qu'il vient se réfugier, quémander la paix, oublier le passé. Et embrasser ses rêves d'enfant. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, une passion nouvelle a embrasé son âme.

Le chuintement d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'extirpe de sa paix. Son père entre dans ses quartiers. Cet homme relégué à l'état de cyborg ne le répugne pas. Depuis combien de temps l'idée de son corps mutilé et calciné ne l'émeut plus ? Il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

'_ton père était un grand guerrier_' chuchote encore tante Beru dans le ceux de son oreille.

Il sent que le vent tourne. Il n'est plus déchu, il n'est plus défait.

« Un jour tu seras Empereur. »


	26. Chapter 26

**.oXOXo. 26**

« Un jour tu seras Empereur. »

Son souffle est une promesse qu'il adresse à lui-même, que les Lunes mauves faces à eux accueillent son serment.

Luke n'est plus hanté par ceux qu'il a laissé dernière lui. Il sait que le sable a rongé leurs dépouilles depuis longtemps. Et qu'importe les fantômes du passé ! Eux seuls comptent, à présent.

Il sent la haine qui s'est insinuée dans le cœur de son fils dont il est si fier. Sa colère a grandi comme sa force et bientôt ils régneront.

Il est fier et ce sentiment lui est étranger. Ce morceau de sa propre chair, comme un cadeau du destin qui se tient à ses côtés, vestige de son aimée. Et quelque part, espoir de son avenir.

Oui, espoir, il ose le dire. Lui qui se l'était interdit, défait de tout, condamné à la haine, le voici qui espère de toute son âme s'il lui en reste une.

Se permettrait-il ? Oui, il se permet. Il lève sa main pour la placer sur l'épaule de son fils qui le regarde, interloqué.

Alors il le promet à son fils, plus qu'à lui-même.

« Un jour tu seras Empereur, toi qui es déjà Prince. Je t'offrirai le trône qui te reviens et toutes les lueurs de l'univers couronneront ton être. »

Luke hoche lentement de la tête et ne détache ses yeux océaniques de son masque. Il ne le sait pas, pourtant ils se ressemblent tellement.


	27. Chapter 27

**.oXOXo. 27**

Ils se tiennent dans la salle du trône. Elle est si sombre, dénuée de toute chaleur malgré les reflets des néons cramoisis qui caressent la pièce.

La lumière de son sabre contraste soudainement dans cet univers de carmin et de noir.

Ils se mettent à danser, ils valsent avec la mort, fauchent les gardes rouges de l'Empereur. Qu'ils tombent sous leurs lames car le fantôme de la matriarche réclame le sang ! Et Luke le sent, ce regard brûlant qui accompagne les traînés bleutées de son arme. Ce n'est pas la colère qui guide ses pas mais la vengeance. La jouissance sauvage qui frappe au rythme de son cœur.

La Reine des reines, prisonnière de son catafalque, chante pour lui une basse mélopée qui vient bercer ses macabres desseins. Chaque drapés écarlates qui s'affaissent au sol ne sont que pour sa gloire. Le long tapis vermeille de leurs étoffes trace un chemin vers le repos qu'elle attend depuis dix-huit longues années.

Et bientôt c'est le sombre manteau de l'Empereur lui-même qui vient s'échouer à ses pieds. Son squelette se secoue dans sa tombe d'une joie sordide. Elle, la Reine de Naboo, l'épouse meurtrie, la mère dont on a arraché de ses bras et de son sein les enfants, jubile de vengeance.

Alors dans sa tombe elle murmure entre ses lèvres desséchées une imprécation des temps oubliés. Car si ses enfants seront bénis parmi les étoiles, elle n'a pas emporté avec elle son rêve de la Grande République Galactique.


	28. Chapter 28

**.oXOXo. 28**

La galaxie est à leurs pieds et pourtant un vertige immense le happe. Il se tourne vers son père maintenant Empereur, tente de reprendre pied et marche aussi droit qu'il le peut. Sa main tremble quand il saisit celle de son père pour lui prêter allégeance, lui, Prince Skywalker.

Il l'a eu, sa vengeance et sa revanche. Sur sa tête se pose alors la couronne et lorsqu'il se relève, la foule face à lui se secoue, frémi, et scande sa grandeur.

Alors qu'il balaie du regard cette masse grouillante au pied du palais de Coruscant, il la voit, cette femme aux cheveux savamment tressés. Ses yeux bruns le décortiquent et lorsque les poudres rouges de la célébration sont tirées dans le ciel, le temps s'étire et se fige.

Il sent sa présence, à cette fille qui lui ressemble. Ils se frôlent et se feulent dans la Force tel des animaux. La Force les transporte hors de Coruscant, hors du chahut et de l'écoulement du temps.

L'atmosphère ocre le ramène sur Tatooine, la poudre s'est changée en sable que le vent fait tournoyer devant deux soleils mourants.

Elle est là, cette fille qui à sa ceinture porte un sabre-laser. Ses habits de cuir noir claquent aux vent, quelques mèches dansent devant ses yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle le détaille et le dévisage. Elle non plus ne semble pas comprendre mais s'est résignée aux visions que la Force leurs a imposé.

« Je suis fille de la Reine et de rien. Des femmes aux yeux pâles et aux doigts livides m'ont envoyé pour ôter ce qui orne le crâne de mon frère et renverser l'obscur masque de la tyrannie. »

Luke lit dans son cœur et il sait que ses mots sont justes. Il frôle d'une main sa couronne finement ciselée dans l'or et le pourpre. Non, cette galaxie, cette couronne… elles lui furent trop cher à conquérir pour retourner à la terre.

« Je suis Prince et cette galaxie est mienne. Rejoins-moi et ensemble nous gouvernerons. »

« Notre Mère pleure encore dans son tombeau sur Naboo. Je suis venue lui rendre le repos qu'elle mérite : le règne de la paix dans la galaxie, que la République soit à nouveau. Le peuple est souverain. Aucun Homme ne peut prétendre à le gouverner comme le fait Père. »

« Tu viens chercher ma tête quand je te tends la main. » lui fait gronder la colère dans son thorax.

« Mon frère, je ne cherche pas le fratricide. Mais si c'est par le meurtre que je puis libérer l'âme esseulée de celle qui nous a remis à l'univers, alors que ma main ne tremble pas, que mon sabre occis et que mes larmes se tarissent vite. »


	29. Chapter 29

**.oXOXo. 29**

Il est venu pour la première fois lui rendre visite. Dort-elle en paix ? Le doute l'assaille alors qu'il pose une main fébrile sur sa chevelure de marbre.

« Pourquoi les morts ne peuvent-ils parler ? Je suis seul, enveloppé du manteau de la nuit, trop épais pour que la voix de la lumière ne puisse me réclamer encore. Pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui est venue murmurer mais mon propre sang, ma moitié. Je l'ai toujours senti. Maintenant j'ai compris. Déchiré depuis ma naissance, je dépéri de n'être complet et me surprend à espérer qu'elle arrache de mes cheveux cette couronne. »

« Mère, parlez moi, ne trouvez-vous pas le repos ? Alors que votre époux est Empereur, alors que vos enfants sont devenus Prince et guerrière ? De quoi rêvez-vous dans votre sommeil éternel ? Murmurez-le moi, et je vous l'offrirai. »

Soudain la jalousie le mord abruptement.

Les femmes aux yeux pâles et aux longs doigts du secret lui auraient-elles soufflé, à elle sa sœur, et non à lui ? Il retire vivement sa main du sarcophage.

La colère gonfle ses poumons.

« Mère… Je vous ai tant souhaité dans ma vie, tant aimé. Et maintenant vous dressez contre moi ma propre sœur ?! »

Il presse ses yeux de rage, ne soutenant plus le portrait aux traits si fins qui ressemblent tant à ceux de sa jumelle.

« Que dois-je faire ? Ma sœur, mon père, vos rêves… Vos rêves. Que sont les rêves d'une défunte contre la main d'un vivant ? Oh non, ce n'est pas pour la gloire, pour ce peuple qui se presse à mes pieds que je garderai sur ma tête cette couronne. Mais pour la main de mon père qui se pose sur mon épaule chaque jours bénis depuis nos retrouvailles. Car lui respire encore. Même un souffle lent et moribond vaut mieux qu'aucun souffle du tout. »


	30. Chapter 30

**.oXOXo. 30**

Son père a entendu sans écouter ses paroles. Il a une fille et la veut à ses côtés comme son fils. Il veut sa famille près de lui pour régner et n'a que faire des pions qui se déplacent déjà sur le grand chéquier opposant le Prince blanc et la Cavalière noire.

Alors Luke a quitté la grande salle du trône sur la promesse de la lui rapporter vivante.

Il est parti loin dans la bordure extérieure, se laissant guider par la Force. Bercé par l'appel de sa jumelle.

Ils se sont retrouvés une nouvelle fois sur un sol uligineux. Il n'y a plus de poussière, seulement la brume épaisse et laiteuse qui rend ce jour si blanc sous des arbres qui, pourtant, bouchent toute lumière.

Ils se sont affrontés et c'est un corps inconscient mais vivant qu'il a rapporté à son père.


	31. Chapter 31

**.oXOXo. 31**

Luke sent qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ramener sa sœur dans l'enceinte d'acier de l'Étoile de la mort. Qu'il n'aurait dû écouter les caprices de son père. Laisser Leïa sur Dagoba. Loin des regards, loin de son père.

Il la voit qui se dresse, fière et forte face à l'Empereur des étoiles. Se demande si elle ressemble à sa mère. En tout cas, elle a ses traits et son visage lumineux. Elle ne ploie le genoux et ne le ploiera jamais. Tous le savent et dans la salle du trône déserte de gardes, elle se saisit de son sabre-laser. Le vert illumine la pièce trop sombre et Luke sent la colère assaillir son père.

Il sent que celui-ci sera prêt à la tuer, et ce malgré son visage qui ressemble trop à celui de sa défunte aimée, malgré qu'elle soit la chair de sa chair. Il n'aura de pitié car seule sa haine le gouverne.

Luke le sent et lorsque son père lui ordonne de prendre à son tour son arme, il ne bouge pas tout de suite. Sa main tremble lorsque le bleuté croise le verdoyant de sa sœur.

Mais les coups se répètent et s'accélèrent, le rythme s'élance et s'envole et ils ne sont plus que des adversaires, bêtes qui se feulent et cherchent à se mordre.

Ils se battent et Luke vacille. Il tombe, roule, tente de se relever mais reste sous le joug d'une lame émeraude.

Et quand bien-même il pourrait se redresser qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne le veut plus. De même que sa sœur ne peut continuer ce combat fratricide. L'air est trop chargé des sanglots de leur mère qui crie depuis sa lointaine demeure.

Alors Leïa se retourne et défit une fois de plus l'Empereur, le grand guerrier qui a fait ramper à ses pieds les étoiles. Mais pas la Reine des reines.

Car celle-ci n'en a pas fini avec son époux, lui qui a participé au bûché de ses rêves de paix. Et sous ses yeux de morte se joue son coup final, sa sentence machiavélique. Sa revanche, elle qui est Reine et ce jusque dans la mort.

Tandis que le sabre rougeoyant perfore dans une rage incontrôlé le cœur de Leïa, Luke sent le sien qui chavire et défaillit.

Ils chancellent et s'effondrent ensembles comme les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine finissent leurs courses sous la ligne troublée de chaleur. À l'unisson.

Vador n'aura rien. Ni fils, ni fille. Il gouvernera sur un Empire de cadavres et de corps suppliciés. Tel est la vengeance de la Reine des reines, de la mère qui emporte avec elle ses enfants. Alors elle ferme paisiblement pour la première fois ses paupières desséchées de cadavre.

**.oXOXo. épilogue**

Il n'a plus rien. Que les corps sans vie de ses enfants qu'il berce dans ses bras. L'espace semble se refléter dans les yeux de son fils encore grands ouverts.

Il n'a plus rien et n'est plus rien. Son Empire peut bien s'effondrer, même la haine n'arrive plus à l'apaiser.

Que l'on rase tout. Au nom de la haine et de l'amour. Qu'on rase son empire qui n'a plus de sens, qu'on achève son esprit qui rampe aux portes de la folie. Qu'on le ramène auprès de sa bien aimée et de ses enfants.

Son petit Prince est mort et Vador maudit cet univers de toute son être, lui qui sait qu'il n'a plus d'âme.

XXX  
J'espère que ce petit défi sur 31 jours vous aura plu, bien des fois j'ai failli ne pas poster à temps haha.  
N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit mot/review et à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures :)


End file.
